


The Beginning

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (not for long), Established Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gen, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Overpowered Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tears rolled down her face as she was faced with two options. Giving up the Miraculous or… or she could make a wish herself. Hawkmoth could never be allowed to make a wish so that left her with one option.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 186





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Adrien is already dead by the start of this! Lila is mentioned and theres some class salt but its all minor stuff!

Mariette felt the air leave her lungs. Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth. That meant, Gabriel Agreste had to pay. All those months ago she lost her kitty, her best friend, the love of her life. All those months ago when Hawkmoth killed Adrien, her Chat Noir, it was _ him _ all along. 

He is going to pay. The words echoed in her mind as she sent all the evidence to the police and transformed. The words echoed in her mind as she made transformed and made her way to the Agreste Mansion. The words echoed in her mind as she fought Chat Blanc, Adrien’s cousin Felix who now wielded the Black Cat Miraculous. 

The words continued to repeat _ over _ and _ over _ in her mind as she managed to get the ring back. Chat Blanc didn’t detransform but Plagg appeared as she slipped on the ring.

“Make him _ pay _” Plagg whispered to her as she sought out Hawkmoth. She planned to. Hawkmoth killed Adrien, now Marinette would kill him.

She stormed the Agreste Mansion as Multimouse, not caring if her identity was revealed. _ Everyone _ had left her. Even her parents bought Lila’s lies as one would buy repels before going into Mt Moon in Pokemon. Adrien stuck by her side regardless of the class turning against him too. Regardless of Gabriel’s abuse turning physical. Regardless of the threats to be taken out of school. He stuck by her until he died.

Hawkmoth was powerful though. He had Mayura and Chat Blanc on his side. Eventually, they overpowered her. 

“This is your last chance Ladybug” Hawkmoth spoke, his voice laced with venom “Give me the Miraculous, I can bring Adrien back and create a _ perfect _ world” She shuddered having no idea what a perfect world would be to this, this _ madman _. 

She called on her lucky charm and stared at it. It was a mirror_ . It was a mirror _ . When she looked into it, her ladybug sight just pointed out her earrings and the ring on her hand. Tears rolled down her face as she was faced with two options. Giving up the Miraculous or… or she could make a wish herself. Hawkmoth could _ never _ be allowed to make a wish so that left her with one option.

She closed her eyes and clutched Adrien’s ring. She thought of them running across the roofs of Paris together. She thought of them fighting side to side. She thought about fighting Miracle Queen. She thought about being forced to face a magical terrorist since she was _ 13 _. If the Miraculous didn’t exist, Adrien would still be alive. If the Miraculous didn’t exist, Hawkmoth wouldn’t exist. If the Miraculous didn’t exist, Nooroo wouldn’t have been enslaved. If the Miraculous didn’t exist, all the kwamis would be free.

She opened her eyes and uttered 3 words “Plagg, Tikki, _ merge _” and a blinding light filled Paris.

She could feel the power coursing through her and was overwhelmed. She didn’t pay attention to Hawkmoth’s reaction. She _ knew _ what her wish is. She wished…

“I WISH THE MIRACULOUS WILL BECOME _ POWERLESS _ AND THE KWAMIS WILL BE UNTETHERED TO THEM AND SET FREE!” and then she _ screamed _ as she felt the earrings on her ears and ring on her hand shatter. She saw Hawkmoth and Mayura collapse and their broaches were destroyed and they destransformed. She saw the dark energy leave Chat Blanc shortly afterward. She felt a soft exhausted smile make its way on her face.

…Wait, why did she still feel _ powerful _ ? She didn’t have time to process that thought before Gabriel Agreste attacked her. “You _ fool _ !” he yelled lunging for her “I was going to fix _ everything _ ! The world would’ve been _ perfect _! Me, Emilie and Adrien ruling over it keeping the peace! It could’ve been great!” She dodged with expert ease as if she was still wearing a miraculous. She twirled behind him following her instincts as she put her hand on his back. The second she made contact, her hand filled with destructive power and turned the man to dust.

She stared at her hand with a muted fascination. That was a cataclysm. Then, it hit her. Making a wish requires balance. Making the kwami’s power inaccessible to humans led to a human having their powers. The next ‘realization’ hit her like a train. She collapsed onto the ground as a wave of dizziness and pain washed over her. _ ‘I need to get out of here _’ she focused on Kaalki’s power. Voyage. A portal opened, to who knows where and she went through.

She looked around the building she was now in. Abandoned and run down. _ Perfect _. She allowed the dizziness to overtake her and she collapsed.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @thequestionablyhuman!  
I feel so bad for killing Adrien!


End file.
